Talk:Ultraman Taiga (series)/@comment-5243739-20191224084249
Time for me to do a review for Taiga series. Instead of putting down the episodes which are considered "fillers" in my mind which is a negative aspect of things, I'm going to list down the relevant episodes that is important to the storyline of the entire series (12/26 episodes -2 = 24 least half, not that bad). *The first episode: At first, I'm confused why the New Generation Heroes and Taro lost against Tregear, after looking at their feats from the past, making it a "somewhat" awesome but rather cold-hearted opening tone to the series; especially the fate pertaining to Taro (the movie showed him possessed and the NGH returned well alive in Taiga movie). But thanks to Ultra Galaxy Fight linking the events of RB movie and the series, everything makes sense now, the New Generation Heroes were probably exhausted from using their Ultimate Forms after killing Dark-Killer but I'm not sure about Taro and on a positive aspect, the passing of throne, where the New Generation had entrusted their juniors (Titas, Fuma and Taiga) in the defeating of Tregear, that was a nice touch. Now skip to the introduction of EGIS and Taiga meeting Hiroyuki; that could use longer screentime featuring them but its fine by my standards, In summary, the handful number of events in the said episode, makes it felt rushed and detailed? at the same time, thanks Tsuburaya for that, I'm giving it a 7.5/10. *Episode 2-4: First clash between Taiga and Tregear, showing how the former was still immature in the aspect of "composure", a fundamental that is applied to his host Hiroyuki, resultant in the lose against Tregear. But this is a setstone episode for character development in the future episodes, a greatly done move. Regarding the returning of Titas and Fuma, I deeply appreciated the different circumstances on how Titas and Fuma reunited with Taiga and joining Hiroyuki, and showing a distinct difference in the personalities within the three of them; especially how they reacted to Tregear. Hence, it's an improvement and efforts put in. *Episode 8: The unlock of Photon Earth, personally, featuring a new form is an important episode right. But being realistic here, I don't sense the feelings of achieving something new here (somewhat boring tone?). The sole reason, Photon Earth wasn't that relevance in the entire series, its completely outclassed by Taiga Tri-Strium (I'll elaborate more in the ending part). I know the director tried featuring it in later episodes, but it was pretty shortlived. In summary episode 8: 30% relevance and 70% filler then. *Episode 14-16: Here's where the most important character development for Taiga/Hiroyuki in the series. It showed how the weakness of Taiga and his drive of becoming stronger and defeating Tregear has affected the young Ultra negatively, the dangers of Kaiju powers in throwing someone into the darkness. But on a positive aspect, that's where the irreplaceable friendship in the Tri-Squad, Hiroyuki and EGIS comes in, bringing Taiga into the light and gaining Tri-Strium, I liked this part more than anything else. What's better is, Tregear hatred of bonds served as the perfect antithesis of what's established within the good guys, boiling down to the word of friendship, turning Taiga into a better shadow and person from his former self. Tregear getting enraged and laughing maniacally was expected, from your typical-sadistic villains for any type of shows, thus reminding me of the Joker? I just have to say this, episode 16 is perfection episode- giving it a 10/10. *Episode 21: Not gonna put much things here but, Tregear putting in his final plans and the relevance of Woola. This was similar to RB episode 17 that had celebrated Halloween and bringing out the relevance of Reugosite from Saki in the final minutes of the episode. Okay touch I guess.... *Episode 23-25: Hmmm, according to my predictions, Zero will make a cameo appearance in the series at somepoint, since Zero and Taiga were cousins through their fathers respectively, the best tag-team episode in my opinion, hence giving it a 9/10. Not really a related opinion, its the 10th anniversary belonging to Ultraman Zero. What I mean is, "Ultra Galaxy Fight" served as a sort of celebration to that with Zero being viewed as the main-centered character. It simply makes sense for him to appear in Taiga, I absolutely loved that part when he clashed with Tregear and the encouragement to Hiroyuki and Tri-Squad (Zero is seen as the mentor/senior to everyone from New Generation era). Now coming to talk about episode 24-25, I first thought on Woola, "Its just Magata No Orochi in a different story and its appearance it's disgusting". But coming to know its tragedy background and thirst for hunger, both monsters only shared the title of Planet-Destroyer, not simply rip-off from each other. Putting things short, I was very touched with the redemption ending/conclusion for Woola, what's unique is, the last Kaiju is an alignment with "evil" but on the road of "neutral", the literally best part. Last but not least, regarding Tregear/Kirisaki, people have widely judged about whether Tregear and Belial is better, I shared the idea that both were unique individuals in different ways. To me, Tregear is sadistic but entertaining at the same time, sadistic villains is an enjoyment for me to watch, Tregear is a drive for me to watch the series; especially the joker-like moments when portraying himself as Kirisaki and his humor sense in Ultraself (there's likable parts about Belial too, but not gonna mention it here). However Tregear's background left me confused but its implied that he "chose" to left Taro and his world. His neither viewpoints regarding light and darkness, as despite his amoral judgment towards them has left me intriguing and his actions all represented the latter side. Maybe the movie will show why he's wanting to prove his point, that will remain as an interest in my mind, hopes its something not too disappointing. In average, episode 24-25 is an 75%/100. Furthermore, the character development for Taiga was brilliant, from someone impulsive and "weak" to a composed person through the words he give Tregear and fighting on par with him. Well, Titas and Fuma should receive further development, but I'm fine with what they get, in terms of screentime and actions, thanking the Voice-Drama for focusing on their background. A bonus point, talking more the lacking relevance of Photon Earth. I know in my reviews for previous series, I'm also excited for the appearance of New Forms, that wasn't the case for Taiga, perhaps I have changed my excitement and opinions on that aspect. To make specific examples, (> means the order of relevance) **For Taiga: Taiga Tri-Strium > Normal > Photon Earth **For RB: RB (Flame, Aqua Forms) > Ruebe> RB (Ground, Wind Forms) **For Geed: Royal Mega-Master, Primitive > other Fusion-Rise Forms **For Orb: Orb Origin, Spacium Zepperion> other Fusion-up forms. Okay gonna stop here. Feel free to voice out your opinions and any contradiction viewpoints you have.